


i’m sorry, daddy.

by earthtomorgan



Category: Original Work
Genre: DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fingering, Original Characters - Freeform, Porn Without Plot, Praise, Praise Kink, Spanking, babygirl™️, blowjob, daddy - Freeform, face cumming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthtomorgan/pseuds/earthtomorgan
Summary: princess is a bad girl without her daddy. princess gets punished.





	i’m sorry, daddy.

He walked into his room to see his princess with her fingers inside of her without him.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked, startling her.

 

She immediately stopped what she was doing and pulled the covers over herself.

 

“No,” he said, moving towards her and pulling the covers off. “If you’re gonna be a slut you’re gonna be treated like a slut.”

 

She apologized quickly, with a ‘I’m sorry, Daddy, I won’t do it again’.

 

“But how do I know you’re really sorry? I have to punish you.” he said.

 

“Daddy.” she pouted.

 

It didn’t work.

 

“Are you being a brat now?”

 

“What if I am?” she spoke bravely.

 

It was silent.

 

“Then you’re gonna get the hardest spanking of your life.” he said.

 

His tone caused her to whimper.

 

“I’m sorry, Daddy. Please don’t punish me, Daddy.”

 

“You’re whining, princess. And I have to punish you.” he said. “That’s what happens when you’re a bad girl.”

 

She whined again.

 

“The more you whine the more I’ll spank you.” he threatened.

 

She knew he meant it.

 

She bit her lip and looked up at him, hands folded in her lap like a good girl.

 

“Yes?”

 

“You can spank me, Daddy.” she said.

 

He laughed.

 

“I didn’t ask for your permission, princess, but thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome, Daddy.” she said, moving one of her hands up to her mouth, biting at her nails like she did when she was nervous. He fucking loved putting her in her place, pushing it until she was almost crying, and then fucking her until she was begging him to stop because it felt too good.

 

She looked back up at him.

 

“Bend over.” he demanded. She whimpered again. He put his hand on her hip as she lay on his lap, helping her adjust.

 

“Good girl.”

 

He rested his hand on her ass. He felt her moving already and gave her a light slap for that. Fuck, even that made her ass jiggle.

 

“Stay put.”

 

She let out a small noise, not quite a whimper, not quite a moan.

 

One.

 

“That’s for being a bad girl with your fingers without Daddy.”

 

Two.

 

“And that’s for being a brat.”

 

She just didn’t stay put. She was squirming and making noise.

 

Three.

 

“That’s for whining about your punishment.”

 

Four.

 

“That’s for whining like a little brat an uncountable amount of times since Daddy caught you.”

 

“And this one’s because I love seeing your ass jiggle when I spank you like Daddy’s little slut.”

 

Five.

 

And with that last rough slap and one more whimper moan from her, he allowed her to get up.

 

He asked her to turn around and he looked at the damage.

 

“Your ass is so red from Daddy’s spanks, baby girl. Did Daddy spank you good?” he asked, biting his lip.

 

“Daddy spanked me so good, thank you Daddy.” she said, looking down.

 

“I don’t know if you mean that. Do I have to do more?”

 

“No, Daddy, that was enough-“

 

“I think I can do more for your behavior during your spanking.” he said, letting go of his bottom lip.

 

“No, Daddy, I’m sorry, I’ll be a good girl, I’m sorry Daddy, I’ll do anything.” she pleaded. He knew she wanted it.

 

“Bend over again.” he said with a sigh, producing the effect that he was disappointed in her. “Maybe stay fucking put this time.”

 

She whined, bending over his lap again.

 

“How many fucking times do I have to spank you before you learn your lesson?” he asked roughly, spanking her once on each cheek.

 

“I’m sorry Daddy.” she said.

 

“You better be.”

 

“I am, Daddy, I’m sorry.”

 

After more spanks that he didn’t even bother to count, he let her stand up.

 

“Fuck, princess, you’re wet.” he said, running his two fingers along her pussy while standing up himself. “That’s interesting, because while Daddy was spanking you, you seemed ungrateful and like... you didn’t want it?”

 

She whimpered, wanting nothing more than for him to do something more than rest his fingers on her pussy.

 

“Is that all you got?” he asked, pushing deeper onto her pussy, threatening wordlessly to finger her harder and better than she could ever do herself.

 

“I’m sorry Daddy.” she said, biting her lip.

And with that, he roughly pressed his fingers into her, a moan escaping her lips. He was standing close to her, and he pulled her shirt off. His shirt, to be exact.

 

“You were being bad without Daddy in Daddy’s shirt? Such a fucking bad girl, fuck.”

 

“Mhm.” she moaned back.

 

“Yeah?” he said, putting his hand on her shoulder and guiding her to lay down on his bed. She followed, letting his fingers exit her momentarily as she lay down. He sat next to her and quickly pushed his fingers back in, producing a subtle moan from her.

 

“Is Daddy fingering you better? Can Daddy do better, princess?”

 

“Yes, Daddy.” she moaned, moving her hand on top of his, trying to gain some control.

 

“Nope.” he said, moving her hand.

 

She secretly loved when she wasn’t in control.

 

“Mmh, Daddy.”

 

He moved his other hand on her clit, causing her to not quite moan, but it was something.

 

After not even a minute of this, she came.

 

“Fuck, baby.” he breathed as she moaned and writhed around on his bed, clenching her pussy on his fingers. He had a fleeting thought of wanting that to be his dick so he could feel her clench around him.

 

“Daddy.” her voice shook as she moaned at him. For him.

 

“Yes?”

 

“You feel really good.” she said.

 

“Good, princess.”

 

He removed his fingers and saw how wet they were.

 

“Fuck, baby.”

 

She sat up, causing his eyes to move to how good her thighs looked.

 

“Get on your knees.” he said, acting completely on how turned on he was.

 

She bit her lip and complied.

 

He was unbuttoning and pulling down his jeans while his princess was situating herself on the floor. When he looked back at her, she had her thumb in her mouth, looking fucking adorable. He almost didn’t want to tell her to stop, it was so cute.

 

“Wanna replace that with my dick?”

 

Weak but effective.

 

“Yes, Daddy.” she said, removing her thumb from in between her soft, plump lips.

 

She moved closer to him, taking his dick in her hands, licking up it. She took the tip in her mouth, slowly moving down. He put his hand on her shoulder.

 

“Fuck, princess.”

 

She looked so fucking hot on her knees with her mouth on his dick.

 

After a minute or two of this, she moved to more of a handjob maneuver with the occasional licking. He still enjoyed it.

 

“Daddy?”

 

“Yeah, princess?”

 

“You look really hot.” she said, putting her mouth around his tip again. Fuck.

 

“You’re the hot one, baby.”

 

But he secretly loved the compliment.

 

He rested his hand in her hair, holding on lightly as she moved her mouth down his dick further.

 

After a little more of this, he jerked himself off over her.

 

“You... should cum on my face, Daddy.” she said, biting at her nails again.

 

“Yeah? Okay, princess.” he said.

 

She looked fucking beautiful on her knees, waiting like a good girl for his cum.

 

“Fuck, babe.” he said, cumming in short spurts on her face.

 

She giggled, hand resting on his thigh.

 

She put her mouth on his dick once more, now causing him to make a small noise.

 

“Fuck.”

 

She licked the remaining cum off his dick.

 

“Good girl.” he said. “You look beautiful.”

 

They both lay down on his bed. She moved to cuddle him, laying on his chest. He smiled.

 

“Daddy?” she said after a minute.

 

“Yes princess?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

He laughed.

 

“You’re welcome, babygirl.”

 

She cuddled him tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued in a series


End file.
